Mara- projekt
by helaFF
Summary: Ich will ein Projekt starten bei dem jeder teilnehmen kann. Es geht um das magische Flüchtlingskind Mara. Was erlebt sie? Wann?Wie?Wo? Das müsst IHR entscheiden und schreiben. Ihr wollt auch mit machen?Seit neugierig? Der Ansicht das alle Menschen gleich sind? Schaut rein und werdet kreativ es gibt nur wenig Regeln.


"Was sollen wir mit ihnen machen?", dröhnte die tiefe Stimme von Kingsley Shacklebolt durch den Raum. Gerade ging im Westen die Sonne unter und waf ihre langen Schatten in das Büro des Zaubereiministers. Es war heute Nachmittag gewesen, als die Gruppe von Zauberern aus Darus ins englische Zaubereiministerium gebracht wurde. Darus ist ein kleines Land in Nordafrika, welches ausschließlich von Hexen, Zauberern und Squibs bevölkert wird. Muggel kennen es nicht und kein Muggel kann Darus betreten. Es war eine kleine Gruppe von Menschen, welche von der Muggelpolizei gefunden wurde. Es stellte sich schnell heraus das sie Zauberer waren und somit wurden die Vergissmichs eingeschaltet. Doch das Problem war, das keiner wusste wohin die Hexen und Zauberer sollten bzw. wie sie darauf reagieren sollten. Es waren zehn. Laut der Aussagedes ältesten waren nocheinmal zehn auf ihrer Flucht gestorben, abgehauen, zersplintert oder verletzt so das sie es nicht bis nach England geschafft hatten. Normalerweise regelte jedes Land seine Probleme selbst auch England hatte wärend Voldemorts Herrschaft keine unterstützung bekommen, aber genau deswegen saßen sie jetzt schon seit zwei Stunden hier.  
In windeseile hatte man den Zaubereiminister Kingsley Shacklebolt, die Schulleiterin von Hogwarts Minerva McGonagall, den Sekretär des Ministers Percy Weasley, den Chef der Auroren Zentrale Harry Potter, die Wissenschaftlerin und Entdeckerin Luna Scamander, den Vertreter der Magischen Wesen welcher eine Elfe Namens Winkie ist und den magischen Historiker Elphias Doge verständigt. Diese sieben bildeten das Kriesenteam des Zauberei Ministeriums und kümmerten sich um die verschiedensten Aufgaben. Sie waren so etwas wie die Berater des Zaubereiministers.  
"Das ist der uns bekannte Fall von magsichen Flüchtlingen. Die Muggel kämpfen schon länger damit, aber unter Zauberern gab es so etwas noch nie.", informierte der kleine Elphias Doge die Runde. Er war alt, aber immer noch interressiert am Zeitgeschehen und verknüpfte schnell und logisch Geschehenes und Passierendes.  
Alle nickten und damit trat wieder Stille ein.  
"Ich denke wir sollten die zehn erst einmal irgendwo unterbirngen, sie sich erholen lassen und dann mit den älteren reden.", schlug Percy Weasley vor. Die anderen stimmten ihm zu, doch das war leichter gesagt als getan.  
"Es sind zehn Menschen. Zwei Hexen, ein älterer Zauberer und sieben Kinder.", zählte Percy die Flüchtlinge auf und alle sahen sich an.  
"Es sind nur Frauen und Kinder geflohen. Die Männer sind geblieben und kämpfen. Die Lage muss schlimm um Darus stehen wenn sie ihre Frauen und Kinder auf eine solch gefährlcihe Reise schicken.", erläuterte die Hauselfe Winkie. Sie hatte ihr Leben lang einer Familie gedient und wusste was es für diese hieß sich zu trennen mit dem Gedanken sich niemals wieder zu sehen.  
"Wir sollten mit ihnen reden, vielleicht wissen sie ja, woher ihre Sasanten kommen", sagte Luna mit verträumt wirkender Stimme. Alle sahen sie an und mussten an sich halten um nicht los zu lachen. Luna war aufgrund ihrerer Kenntnisse über andere Länder im Kriesen Team aber oft waren ihre Ideen sehr "kreativ".  
"Luna, was sind Sasanten?", fragte Kingsley mit ruhiger tiefer Stimmer. Eigentlich hatte er sich den heutigen Abend etwas anders vorgestellt, aber das Leben kam wie so oft ohne Gebrauchsanweisung und so saß er jetzt hier mit seinem Kriesenteam.  
"Sasanten sind unsichtbarre Wesen, die immer dann auftauchen wenn jemandem schreckliches wiederfahren ist. Ich habe sie gesehen, bei dem Mädchen.", antwortete Luna jetzt mit ruhiger Stimme.  
"Wir müssen sie für die Nacht irgendwo unterbringen. Sie haben ungeheure Strapazen hinter sich und einen mehr als ungewissen Weg vor sich.", verdeutlichte Elphias Doge nocheinmal die Situation.  
"Und wo Elphias? Wo?",fragte Kingsley mit leicht gereitzter Stimmung. Seit zwei Stunden kamen sie nicht über diesen Punkt hinaus.  
"Nach Hogwarts. Bringen sie sie in die Schule.", sagte Minerva McGonagall leise.  
"Es sind Sommerferien, solange können sie dort bleiben aber danach müssen sie wieder vom Schulgelände. Dort sind sie nicht alleine. Ich werde mich um siekümmern. Im Namen von Professor Dumbledore. In der Schule lebt sein Geist, seine Ideen. Ich werde die zehn vorrübergehen dorthin mitnehmen. Per Flohpulver, können sie dort hin gelangen und genug Platz gibt es auch.", fügte sie mit leiser Stimmer hinzu und sah allen Anwesenden in die Augen.  
"Ich helfe die Minerva, Ginny, Arthur, Molly, Ron, Hermine und soviele mehr würden dir sicher gerne helfen.", sagte Harry Potter und alle sahen ihn an. Er war der Held der Hexen und Zauberer.  
Kingsley nickte und sie stimmte ab. Alle waren dafür und versicherten ihre Mithilfe. Doch vorerst sollten sich nur ein paar wenige Leute um die zehn Menschen kümmern. Es diente zum kennenlernen und helfen, man wollte sie nicht überfordern.  
"Wo sind sie zur Zeit?", fragte Minerva schließlich.  
"Im Fuchsbau. Molly und Arthur haben sich bereit erklärt sie während der Sitzung zu beaufsichtigen und ihnen zu helfen.", sagte Percy.  
"Dann würde ich sagen auf zum Fuchsbau, ich bin sicher wir werden uns die nächsten Tage noch oft sehen.", sagte Luna und verschwandt.  
Minerva McGonagall straffte die Schultern und verabschiedte sich von Kingsley, Winkie und Elphias um zusammen mit Percy und Harry zum Fuchsbau zu reisen.

"Percy, Harry, Minerva, endlich", hörten sie Arthur Weasley schon weitem.  
Sie folgten Arthur ins Haus. Am Küchentisch saß Ginny und versuchte beruhigend auf eine der beiden Frauen einzureden. Als sie Harry sah stand sie auf und zog ihn leicht mit sich in ein neben Zimmer.  
"Sie müssen hier weg Harry, sie brauchen Ruhe und Geborgenheit.", flüsterte sie eindringlich.  
"Ich weiß, wir bringen sie nach Hogwarts dort sollen sie erst einmal bleiben.", antwortete ihr Harry.  
Ginny nickte und gemeinsam gingen sie wieder zurück. Ein verrücktes Bild war es schon. Molly und Arthur sowie Percy und Audrey versuchten beruhigend auf die zehn einzureden. Harry stellte sich neben Professore MCGonagall und sagte mit fester Stimme.  
"Spricht jemand Englisch von ihnen?", die beiden Frauen sahen sich an und bedeuteten ihm das sie ihn nicht verstanden. Hoffnungsvoll sah Harry zu dem alten Mann doch auch dieser verstand ihn nicht.  
"Ich", sagte dann zu aller Überraschung das älteste der Kinder. Sie war höchstens elf Jahre alt, hatte rabenschwarze Haare und große Augen. Sie wirkte gefasster als die anderen Kinder. Die zwei Jüngsten saßen bei den Frauen auf dem Schoß und weinten ebenfalls. Die etwas ältern Kinder saßen um das Mädchen auf dem Boden und hielten sich gegenseitig fest.  
"Wie heißt du?", fragte Harry überrascht.  
"Mara, Mara Ishaq.", beantwortete sie seine Frage. Dann fragte sie in Englisch mit einem starkan Akzent und sehr gebrochen:" Was mit uns passiert?" Harry verstandt sie er überlgte ehe er mit betont langsamer Stimme sagte:  
"Ihr werdet in Sicherheit gebracht, dort könnt ihr euch aussruhen, dann sehen wir weiter. Kannst du das den anderen sagen? Sag ihnen bitte auch das sie keine Angst vor uns haben brauchen. "  
Das Mädchen nickte und sagte dann in einer melodischen, jedoch fremden Sprache zu den anderen. Die Erwachsenen starrten Harry an und dann wieder Mara. Dann sprachen sie schnell und hektisch miteinander.  
"Sie wissen wollen wohin sie müssen gehen", sagte Mara mit ihrem nicht perfekten Englisch, aber Harry verstand sie.  
"In eine Schule. Dort bekommt ihr Essen, Betten, ein Dach, medizinische Versorgung und was ihr noch so braucht.", antwortete er und deutete auf Professore McGonagall "Sie wird euch dorthin bringen.", sagte er noch und dann übersetzte das kleine Mädchen weider in die melodische Sprache.  
"Wir gehen mit", verkündete sie schließlich und die zwei Frauen beruhigten sich langsam. Ihre Schluchtzer wurden weniger und zum ersten Mal sah Harry so etwas wie Hoffnung in ihren Augen.

Bei mir spielt Maras Geschichte in der Zeit nach dem siebten Buch, wann sie bei euch spielt ist egal, das dürft ihr selbst entscheiden. Das ist nur eine Inspiration, eine Idee und ein Anstoß an alle mitzumachen und ein zeichen zu setzten.  
Je mehr mitmachen desto besser finde ich es. Ich werde auch hin und wieder etwas von Mara posten. Alle Infos zu Mara die feste stehen sind:

-sie spricht gebrochen Englisch  
-heißt Mara Ishaq  
-kommt aus Darus.

Alles andere, vor wem genau sie geflohen simd, wer bei ihe ist und ob noch jemand nach kommt, wie es weiter geht usw. dürft ihr entscheiden. ich fände es schön wenn ihr anknüpfen könntet/würdet. Auch ein einfacher Kommi würde mir zeigen, das das Schicksal der vielen Flüchtlinge nicht allen egal ist.


End file.
